


Chloe's Green-Eyed Monster

by Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper
Summary: Tumblr Prompt from anonymous user:Prompt: Finding other people attractive from time to time didn’t bother Chloe so much. She and Beca were human after all. But when Chloe sees that someone makes Beca laugh a lot, or is worried that Beca likes talking to that person more, or if that person made Beca feel safer than she does with Chloe. Well, that is what scares her.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	Chloe's Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Definition of [Green-Eyed Monster](https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/green-eyed%20monster) expression

Chloe sighed as she read her latest text from Beca.

_B: Working late, don’t hold up dinner_

Chloe had officially been living in Brooklyn for a week. She’d originally come up for a weekend visit to cheer Beca up after she’d broken things off with Jesse, but she’d managed to sucker Beca and Fat Amy into letting her move in with them. She’d made a short trip back to her parents’ house in Florida to pack up some of her things, and then she’d moved in. She was still looking for a job, but she’d put in applications at every single animal hospital within walking distance of their apartment or a subway stop. She was sure someone would hire her.

She’d taken up a lot of the more domestic responsibilities since Beca was always at work, and Fat Amy wasn’t someone on whom they could rely to do, well, anything. On the rare occasion she brought home food, she never shared it. She only picked up after herself because there wasn’t anywhere in the apartment to walk if anyone’s clothing was left on the floor. As it was, they were using a clothes rack in place of a bathroom door. Chloe just hoped that the landlord never discovered that there were three people living there.

Fortunately, she hadn’t begun cooking anything yet. She made herself a sandwich and flipped through Netflix on her laptop. She sat on the foldout couch that she shared with Beca and looked for something to watch until Beca came home. She flipped back and forth through a few different shows, not finding anything she really enjoyed.

She heard someone at the front door, and she realized it was Beca laughing at someone whose voice she didn’t recognize. Chloe felt the “green-eyed monster” inside her threatening to make its way out. She made sure her face was looking at her computer screen when she heard the key in the door.

“Hey, Becs,” said Chloe, trying to sound as casual as possible.

“Hey, Chlo. I’m sorry I’m so late.”

“It’s okay. It’s work,” she said, still staring at the computer. “How did it go?”

“I’m going to be working late a lot, I think. Mae has a lot of ideas.”

“Who’s Mae?”

“Mae Morgan. She’s the up and coming artist whose album I’m producing. She was sweet enough to make sure I got home okay. She lives in the building, a few floors up.”

“Oh...that’s nice,” said Chloe.

“Yeah. It’s a little less lonely walking here from the subway now.”

“Right.”

“What are you watching?” asked Beca.

“ _Cheer_ ,” said Chloe.

“I’ve heard of that. I couldn’t care less about who makes mat, or whatever it is they call it.”

“I like it. I was a cheerleader in high school.”

“Was it as intense as I’ve heard the show is?”

“Not at my school,” said Chloe. “Tell me more about Mae.”

“She’s a few years older than I am. Your age, actually. She’s got a killer voice.”

Chloe cleared her throat before responding. “Nice. So, does she write her own stuff?”

“Yes, but it lacks depth. It needs layers, you know, for her to really stand out.”

“That’s where you come in,” said Chloe.

“Exactly,” said Beca. “It’s great to work with someone who really appreciates my help. I think she’s the first artist I’ve worked with that doesn’t argue with me. We just...click.”

Chloe took a deep breath to push down the tears that threatened to come. “That’s great,” she managed to squeak out. “I’m going to take a shower. Feel free to use my laptop if you want to watch something.”

Beca didn’t respond. She was looking at her phone and laughing.

“What’s so funny?” asked Chloe.

“Mae sent me this dumb meme,” Beca said.

“Oh, well, I’m going to shower.”

“Yeah. You said that.”

A single tear fell down Chloe’s cheek as she turned her back to Beca and stripped off her clothes to step into the shower. She heard Beca continue to laugh at her phone.

As Chloe let the water come down on her, she mentally kicked herself. She’d thought that moving in with Beca would do more for the two of them, which is why she hadn’t fought Amy when she’d insisted on the two of them sharing the foldout couch while she had the bed to herself. She hadn’t realized that Beca would be working with an up and coming artist with a “killer voice” who wrote her own songs. She hadn’t seen the woman, but she’d bet money that she was pretty, too.

She finished her shower before the water turned cold, not feeling a whole lot better. She stepped out to see Beca was still laughing at her phone.

“Is she still sending you memes?” asked Chloe.

“No, we’re just talking about people at work. Inside jokes.”

“Right.”

* * *

Chloe tried to keep herself busy while Beca continued to work long hours with Mae. She was fortunate to get hired by an animal hospital near the apartment, and that helped tremendously. She enjoyed seeing the animals, and the vets were always willing to answer questions she had about their work. She’d even spent some time researching what classes she might need to take to apply to vet school. She considered seeing if a community college might offer some of them at night.

One evening, Beca rolled in at nearly midnight. The laughing outside their door had woken Chloe out of a deep sleep.

“Hey, Chlo. Did I wake you?” asked Beca.

Chloe yawned in response.

“Shit. I did. I’m sorry. It’s just--Mae was doing this impression of my boss and it was just dead on.”

“I’m sure it was funny,” Chloe deadpanned.

“We’ll try to be more considerate next time,” said Beca. “Oh, and she invited us to her place for drinks on Friday night. Is that okay with you?”

“I don’t know,” said Chloe.

“She really wants to meet you. Amy’s invited, too, but I never see her. Will you tell her?”

“Sure. Are you sure we’re both invited? I thought she’d just want to spend time with you.”

“We spend plenty of time together at work,” said Beca.

“I guess you do,” said Chloe. “I’ll go, as long as you’re sure she invited all three of us.”

“Positive.”

“I really need to get back to sleep. I have to be at work at eight tomorrow.”

“Let me just get changed and I’ll be right there,” said Beca.

Chloe rolled to her side and shut her eyes, but she couldn’t help sneak a peek as Beca stripped off her clothes. She tried to decide whether or not she could stand being in the same room as Beca and that new artist who just seemed to make her so happy, even happier than she’d seemed with Chloe.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe’s phone alarm went off at 6:30. She saw Beca had rolled over and was snuggled behind her as the big spoon, arm draped across Chloe’s middle. She allowed herself to enjoy this for less than a minute after she’d shut off her phone. She started up the coffee maker and grabbed a quick shower while it brewed.

Beca was just getting out of bed as Chloe was heading out the door.

“I left some coffee for you. Have a good day!” Chloe called as she began the walk to the vet’s office.

She wondered if accepting the invite had been a good idea. She wasn’t sure she could take an evening of seeing Beca smile and laugh with another woman. She figured she might as well go. The invite was for drinks, and all she had to do was make it back to her place in the same building in one piece. She wondered how many drinks it would take for her not to care what Beca and Mae were doing.

* * *

It was Friday night, and Fat Amy and Chloe were waiting for Beca to get home from work. Chloe hadn’t been the least bit surprised that Amy had “room in her schedule” for the night with Beca and Mae. The girl had never been one to turn down free booze (or food, or anything else, as far as Chloe could remember).

“Shawshank!” Fat Amy greeted Beca.

“Hey, Ames. Good to see you.”

“Hey, Becs. What time is Mae expecting us?” asked Chloe.

“Whenever we want, really. I was just going to change out of my work clothes first,” said Beca.

“I baked cookies,” said Chloe as Beca began to strip off her work clothes.

“Of course you did.”

“What? My mother said it was rude to come to someone’s home empty-handed, especially if it’s the first time you’re visiting,” said Chloe. “Did I ever tell you about my mom’s gift closet?”

“Your mom has a gift closet?” asked Beca.

“Yup. It has bottles of wine, fancy soaps, silk floral arrangements, and probably something else I’m forgetting.”

“I’m sure Mae will appreciate the gesture,” said Beca. “I’m ready. Are you two ready?”

“Always,” said Fat Amy. Chloe simply nodded.

Beca led them up three floors.

“Why can’t we live in a building with an elevator?” Fat Amy whined.

“You could find somewhere else to live, you know,” said Beca. “I wonder how much the rent would be in another building.”

“You’ve been working too hard,” said Fat Amy. “You’re talking crazy.”

Chloe simply chuckled. She would have loved to have been a fly on the wall when the first rent check was due. She was sure Beca wouldn’t have let Amy move in if she’d realized she wasn’t going to be helping with the rent.

They arrived at Mae’s apartment, and, as soon as she opened the door, Chloe knew she’d been right. Mae was gorgeous. She had waist-length red hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in skinny jeans, black leather riding boots, and a green button-down with the sleeves rolled up. She wore big hoop earrings.

“Beca!” she greeted, wrapping the girl in a hug. Chloe bit her lip to keep from making a remark. She’d never known Beca to willingly accept a hug from anyone except for her, and she’d always made a point to look annoyed if anyone else was watching.

“Hi, Mae,” said Beca. “This is Chloe, and this is Fat Amy. They’re my best friends from college who are now my roommates.”

“Fat Amy?” asked Mae, confusion written all over her face.

“It’s so twig bitches like you don’t do it behind my back,” said Fat Amy. “Now, where’s the booze?”

Mae looked over at Beca with a raised eyebrow. “I told you she’s a character.”

“I brought cookies,” said Chloe. “They’re homemade.”

“Thank you so much,” said Mae. “I’ll put them on the table.”

They sat around for a good bit of time just chatting and getting to know each other. Mae, it turned out, had majored in music performance at Georgia State. She’d been part of several singing groups, none of them a cappella because the school didn’t have any a cappella groups.

“Did you _really_ invade Beca’s shower?” asked Mae.

“I wasn’t going to let a voice like that go. I was surprised, though, when I spotted those tattoos. Beca told me she didn’t sing.”

“Beca never told me that part.”

“Oh yeah, she called it lame,” said Chloe.

“I never would have guessed,” said Mae. “She’s talked all about your group, and how you won Worlds.”

“Crazy how things change,” said Chloe.

They chatted for a while, and Chloe tried not to get angry every time she heard Beca laugh at something Mae said or did. Mae was constantly reaching out and touching Beca - a playful slap on the arm or a hand placed on her shoulder - and Beca didn’t even flinch.

Chloe couldn’t help but think that Beca seriously had the hots for this woman.

Chloe was on her fourth glass of wine when she heard a key in the door.

“Greg!” Mae called as she walked toward the tall, dark-haired man who walked through the door.

“Hi, babe,” he said, giving her a hug and a kiss.

Chloe blinked a few times, wondering if that fourth glass of wine was making her hallucinate.

“This is my boyfriend, Greg, everyone. You remember Beca, don’t you? She’s the producer who is making my album sound awesome, and these are her roommates Fat Amy and Chloe.”

“Hi,” Chloe said, giving him a small wave. She felt herself finally relax for what felt like the first time since she’d learned about Beca working with Mae.

“Hi, everyone. Feel free to carry on without me,” he said.

“Stop, Greg. We’re just hanging out. Why don’t you join us? Chloe brought homemade cookies,” said Mae.

“Homemade chocolate chip?” he asked, eyeing the cookie plate.

“Yup.”

“I don’t mind if I do.”

They stayed and chatted for a while, and things got super crazy when Mae and Greg pulled out Cards Against Humanity. Some of the combinations of answers had Chloe laughing so hard her face hurt by the end of the evening.

They finally headed back downstairs to their place well after midnight.

* * *

“Hey, Chloe?” Beca asked while Fat Amy was in the shower.

“Yes?”

“What did you think of Mae?”

“I think you two will make a great team. I can’t wait to hear her new album.”

“Me too. You seemed so tense when we first got there.”

“Sometimes I forget how well you know me. I thought I was doing a better job of hiding it.”

“So?” asked Beca.

“It’s stupid,” said Chloe.

“Since when have you been afraid to tell me...anything?”

Chloe blew out a sigh. “I’ve been jealous. Mae always had you laughing, and she was walking you home from the subway. And you weren’t flinching when she was hugging you, and...I guess I just got a little jealous because I thought I was that person for you.”

“But, Chloe, you are.”

“I thought, maybe, you two were an item, and you just didn’t tell me.”

“I wish you’d just said something,” said Beca.

“So, you knew she had a boyfriend?”

“Of course. He was with her the first day she came to the studio. Moral support.”

“That’s sweet.”

“It is. But, please, never be afraid to tell me how you’re feeling,” said Beca.

Chloe took a deep breath. “You want the whole truth?”

“Yes.”

“I’ve liked you for a long time, Beca. I hoped that moving in with you would give me the opportunity to...to…” Chloe took another deep breath. “To finally tell you how I feel about you.”

“How long have you liked me?” asked Beca.

“Probably since you told me a cappella was lame.”

Beca shook her head. “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Says the girl who told her artist about the shower invasion.”

“Fair point,” said Beca. “So, I guess I owe you the truth as well. I think I’ve liked you for just as long.”

“But, you were with Jesse?”

“It was a big reason we broke up. He said he’d always thought he was second fiddle to you. I couldn’t even deny it when he said that.”

“So...should we give this a go?” asked Chloe.

“Pretty sure Mae will kick my ass if I don’t.”

“What?”

“While you were in the bathroom, she asked me how long we’d been together. When I told her we weren’t, she told me that we sure as hell didn’t look at each other like best friends. She said she wants to hear about how it went when I made my move this weekend. I’m not sure what she’ll do if I tell her I chickened out when I see her on Monday.

“So…” Chloe said, looking at Beca’s lips.

“This is me making my move,” said Beca, putting both hands on Chloe’s face and crashing their lips together.

A voice made them abruptly jump apart. “Oh yeah! Bhloe is real!”

“Amy!” they both exclaimed. Neither one had even noticed the shower had turned off.

Fat Amy pulled out her phone, ignoring them.

“Amy, what the hell are you doing?” asked Beca.

“Texting the rest of the Bellas to tell them you two finally got your heads out of your asses. Now, could you two do that again? You stopped before I could get a good shot.”

Chloe took the phone out of Fat Amy’s hands, pulled the clothes rack as close to the fold-out bed as she could before giving Beca another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt, anon. I hope you liked it!


End file.
